


The Gift of Life

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is a good mother, F/F, Merry Christmas, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Catra worries she won't be a good mother.She could not be more wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous





	The Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adertily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adertily/gifts).



> For Adertily, the queen of baby fics.

Catra is afraid. 

That is not surprising. 

What surprises Adora is that Catra admits she is afraid. She admits it with an iron grip on Adora's hand and tears in her eyes, yes, but she still admits it. The fear begins immediately after she finds out she's pregnant… and it's been a long time since she's succumbed like this. 

Adora, forever Adora, is determined to get them both through this unscathed. 

She works tirelessly to ensure that there is nothing that could possibly go wrong. She's up day and night. She's not sleeping, not when she could be baby-proofing their quarters or painting the baby room. She's not eating either, not when she could be bringing Catra food instead. She's a whirlwind of good intentions, but to be honest, even she starts to worry she's causing more anxiety than calm. 

In the later stages of the pregnancy, Adora mellows. She comes to understand that what she really needs to do is stop working and simply be there for Catra through her hardest moments. More specifically, she needs to guide Catra past her worst and most heartbreaking questions. 

Catra asks them, those worst and most heartbreaking questions. They're questions like: 

"Am I ready for this?"

And

"What if I'm not good enough?"

And

"But what if I'm like _her?_ "

  
  
  
  
  
  


Catra is still afraid when the baby is born. She's scared to see them. She's scared to hold them. She's scared to even believe that they're real. 

That is… until they're in her arms. 

Once they're in her arms, she's so unquestionably in love that Adora realizes she's been displaced from her first place position in Catra's life. When they grasp onto Catra's finger, and when Catra begins to unabashedly weep, Adora knows she wouldn't have it any other way. She leans over the edge of the bed to bask in the shared love of their newborn child. Their bundle of joy. 

She starts whispering things to the baby, just so Catra doesn't have to find words. She whispers things like:

"Hey there, you. I can't believe we're finally meeting you."

And

"Catra and I have been talking... and now you're here, we think you look like a Finn, after all."

And

"We love you so much, Finn. We love you more than anything in the world." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Truth be told, the baby room felt empty until this moment. At best, it served as a placeholder for love. At worst, it was a reminder of constant insecurity. Now, _now though,_ the love is here and everything is complete. Adora is drinking it in like the setting sun. The golden rays coming in through the window behind Catra have turned her silhouette to perfection. The world simply pales in comparison to her form. Adora leans against the doorframe, watching as her wife holds Finn close to her chest, cradling them so tenderly that one might suspect they are made of porcelain. 

Catra is so enraptured with their child, she doesn't even register the new presence. It's a once in a lifetime moment. Adora almost enters, but instead decides on remaining still when something warm beneath her breast whispers that she should linger. 

Wait she does, and it's then that Catra begins to spill her heart out. She spills things like: 

"I still can't believe you're from me…"

And

"You're so perfect… and I _made_ you."

And

"I'll always be here, I promise."

At this point, Adora considers quietly slipping away and allowing her wife a more private moment with their child, but as soon as she starts to move, there's a creak. Catra looks up in surprise. The light fuzz on her face is stained with tears and her eyes are alive with love. 

There's a long silence between them.

A few more tears make their way down Catra's face before anything happens. 

"I'm going to get this right, Adora." she finally says. 

It comes out as barely more than a whisper. 

There's a tremor in it, but there's also the kind of undeniable strength only Catra could bear. 

The kind Adora can only dream of. 

Adora smiles. "I know you will." 

  
  



End file.
